


Finding What's Lost!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Alcina loses something, no someone dear to her and never expects you to just return to her like this.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	1. Taken!

_??/??/1950_

It had started off as any normal Tuesday morning, but things had a way of changing on you at the last minute as a young Alcina would come to find out the hard way.

oOo

The rain beat harshly against the windows as one young lady screamed in agony. She'd gone into labour just hours ago and the signs of the birth were now definitely showing.

"Easy, my lady." One of the maids tried desperately to sooth her.

"This is anything but easy," came the harsh pained cry.

They'd managed to get her onto the bed, prop her legs up and take a peek at her progression. 

"You're crowning, my lady. Just keep pushing with the-"

She screamed in response just as a loud banging could be heard followed by the sounds of glass breaking. The women stopped to look at each other before getting ordered to get back to work.

"Sorry, my lady."

"They're getting in!" another shouted from the window before suddenly going quiet to the fall back after taking a bullet.

Another scream rang out from one of the other maids.

"Just keep going!"

"Yes, my lady."

The sound of heavy footsteps and yells now filled the castle or mostly filled the castle, seen as the thing was that big and the people storming it were not exactly equal to an army. It was still a fair amount though.

"Spread out, find that bitch and kill her!"

The maids grew more worried as the birth seemed to be taking forever and to top it off there was banging upon the door to the room they were all holed up in.

"Hold them back, girls!" one of the older women ordered them as she carried on with the delivery.

The others started stacking up furniture against the door in hopes of keeping it closed only just as one final scream was heard followed by the harsh wailing of a child, the door burst open with bullets raining through. A few of the women were a little unfortunate to have been caught and easily downed by the harsh bullets that lodged in their skulls or ribcage.

"What are you-?" the older women snaps as the men forced their way in.

"Shut up!" one snapped, hitting her over the head with his gun.

She crumpled to the floor as the others looked on in panic. Alcina moved to stand, but found the task even more draining. One of the men turned on her and unloaded his gun.

"The bitch is dead!" he smiled. "Let's hope whoever comes next is a far better person than you ever were."

He spat upon the floor before turning to leave. The other men now looked to the small bundle, cradled in the arms of one of the terrified looking maids.

"What do we do with this abomination?" one asked.

"Burn the thing!" another smiled as he tore you away from the maid, who refused to give you up until she was smacked over the head.

"Give it here!"

As it went on, you eventually found yourself in the arms of a young man, who looked down upon you with pity. He wasn't about to allow you to be killed in such a manner.

"Where is it?" one asked him.

"Here, sir." He said handing over a bundle of blankets in the form of a baby. "I've wrapped it good and proper so we don't have to hear or look at it."

"Good man," the other smiled as he took the bundle and threw it onto the fire.

"We can all go home and celebrate!"

The young man now headed back to where he'd hidden you to now take you home with him.

"Mother?" he called upon returning.

"Just in the bedroom," she responded as he walked in to find her brushing her hair.

"I have someone for you to meet," he smiled as he carried you over to her.

"Oh, a girlfriend?" she asked, looking up at him as he now stood beside her.

"No, mother." He chuckled as he took her hand to guide it over to you.

"A baby?" she thought surprised. "Where'd you get a baby?"

"I found her," he simply shrugged.

She furrowed her brows at him.

"Found a baby?" she thought sceptical, then again it wasn't uncommon for young girls to just dump them.

"Yes, mother." He sighed.

"Well I've taken care of you and your sister, so what's another?"

At the mention of his sister, he grew concerned.

"How is she today?" he asked.

His mother sighed yet again.

"I managed to get something down her, that's something."

He nodded as he looked down at you sleeping soundly in his arms.

"So what's the sex?"

"I, uh, I don't know."

"Well take a look and tell me, unless you want me to find out."

He set you up on the bed and opened up the blanket to see. "A girl," he responded.

"Ah, another girl." His mother smiled. "What shall we call her?"

He thought as he looked down on you. "Her skins as pale as the moon."

"Moon," his mother repeated and he looked to her. "We should call her Luna."

"Luna?" he smiled. "I like that."

xXx

Raising a child should have been easy, especially after already having them before. But for some reason you were a tad different.

"Mother, I can't get her to eat!"

"Are you feeding her the milk and baby food?"

"Yes, but she keeps bringing it back up."

"We should call a doctor."

In his haste he slips and catches his finger on a jagged area of the table, cursing he holds it up. You seem to catch a whiff of it and hold out your hands.

"It's a cut?" he says to you, holding out his finger in which you grab with tiny hands.

Soon the tip of his finger is in your mouth and your happily suckling on it.

"Hey!" he freaks out slightly. "You can't have that its-"

As soon as he pulls it away from you, you scream loudly. Looking back to his finger, which is still oozing blood he brings it back to you again for you to suck on. You seem so happy and content he doesn't know what to do with you.

"Daniel," a weak voice snaps him out of his daze.

Quickly pulling his finger free of you he turns in shock.

"Elena!" he responds.

"Why are you letting her suck the blood from your finger?" she now asks.

"I, uh, I don't know." He shrugs. "It made her happy."

"She could catch something," his sister frowns as she coughs.

"You should be in bed, Elena." He tells her softly as he guides her back to bed.

"I'm tired of being in bed," she whines.

"I know, sister. But it's for the best."

Once she was put back to bed, he came back to deal with you now. 

"Let's try the baby food again, shall we?" 

As the spoon grew nearer to you, you couldn't help but scream the house down.

"I don't know what to do?" he sighed helplessly.

Your tiny hands reached out to take his finger again, wanting nothing more than to suck the life force out of it.

"I-I can't let you," he frowned until letting you have another suck on it until you were finally satiated. 

"How's she doing?" his mother now asked as she made her way into the kitchen. 

"Uh, yeah, she's, uh, eating well." He told her, while trying to hide the fact that your diet was blood.

"That's my girl," she kissed the top of your head tenderly.

You giggled in delight at the touch. 

xXx

As you started growing older, you were actually growing at more than the average speed.

"She's getting tall, isn't she?" your mother commented as she placed a hand upon your head. "My hand was coming up to here just last year."

Your brother could only give a nervous smile in response.

"Have you been putting horse muck in her shoes," she now joked. 

"Ha, yeah." He laughed as he was the only one that had actually been looking after you properly. 

He knew of the secret you craved, after finding out the hard way. It had been as soon as your teeth started to come in you'd bitten right through his finger end, almost stripping it of flesh. You had no idea of the hurt and pain you'd caused, you were just hungry and at the time his finger had been a delicacy.

"I'm just nipping to the shop," he now says as he lifts you into his arms. 

"Are you taking Luna too?" your mother asked a little saddened.

"Um, yeah." He nods, seriously not wanting to leave you just in case you decided to take a chunk out of her finger too. "I thought she could see the village."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea, sweetheart." She smiles as she hugs him. "Don't be long, dear."

Her hands slip down to his, her fingers brushing upon the bandage there, which he quickly pulls his hands from her.

"Did you hurt yourself?" she asks concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I-uh, got it caught." He told her while heading for the door to quickly head out. 

As soon as he set foot outside, the sun hit like lava. Your skin was on fire and you were screaming your little lungs out. 

"Daniel!" your mother screamed, rushing over as he quickly steps foot back inside. "What happened, is Luna alright?" 

"I-I don't know."

Your mothers hands were on you in an instant. 

"My god, she's burning up."

You were kicking and screaming in pain as your skin felt as though it was melting right off your bones.

"I just took her out and she started screaming."

"Maybe it's the sun?" your mother now thought on. "I'll call for a doctor."

Daniel wondered if that would be for the best. What if he found out you were some kind of freak and had you tossed into a fire, like you originally was supposed to?

"Mother, it's fine." He stopped her. "Just get a damp cloth." 

"Are you sure?" she questioned. 

"Yes, she's actually cooling down now."

It was true, you were now cooling down a little now as he watched the small blisters on your skin heal and disappear as if nothing had happened. He couldn't help but swallow nervously. Just what were you?

"If you're going to take her out again, make sure she wears a hat. She might have a skin condition, you did say her skin is pale like the moon." Your mother was now thinking aloud. 

Plus there was the fact that your eyes were bright yellow most days, before dulling down again. And the fact that you craved blood and raw flesh. 

"She'll have to wear this for now," your mother said as she made her way back with a small little cloak.

Your brother slipped it on for you, making sure the hood was pulled down right over your head, which you were now playing with.

"Well, I'll be off again." He told your mother before heading out the door to head to the local farmers house.

The walk there was something as you were carried through the village, people glanced your way wondering what was hidden under the hood. And it wasn't like you could see much as your brother made damned sure to keep you fully protected from the sun. 

"Hey, Danny!" a few people greeted and he'd wave and greet them back. 

No one asked of the child in his arms, thankfully.

"Danny, my boy. What will it be?" 

"A selection if you have it, Marius." Daniel said to him as he searched his pocket for his money.

"Got a heart, couple kidneys, liver, shoulder?"

You couldn't help but squeal and reach out with your tiny hands at the smell that wafted around the room. 

"I'll take them all," your brother now offered up the money. 

"There you are, my boy."

He stopped suddenly remembering one crucial thing.

"Um, you don't have any fresh blood, do you?"

The man looked to him strangely, but shrugged it off as he reached for a small plastic container filled with red liquid. You squealed again.

"Someone's excited," he smiled as your brother now paid for the blood as well.

"Thanks Marius," he now nodded, turning to leave.

Marius just waved him off, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	2. Recovery

Recovery had been a big thing for Alcina, the moment the hunters had gotten in and shot her apparently dead, she'd immediately dragged herself from the bed to feast upon the corpses of the fallen women.

"My lady," the head maid, who'd helped deliver the baby now stood to find Alcina sitting upon the bed, blood seeping from the bullet wounds received.

"I'm going to need your help to pull these out," she turned to her.

The maid gave a grave nod, but did as she was told. The castle that night was anything but quiet.

oOo

"I have to cut it up first," your brother frowned as your tiny little hands reached out to grab the raw meat. "I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing here?"

He handed you a small piece and you devour it immediately, only something disrupts you and your head snaps up at a sound in the distance. It sounds like a scream, as if someone's in pain and you start to cry now.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" your bothers now asking softly as he picks you up. "You thirsty?"

He tries you with the bottle of blood, but you can't stop crying as the screams in the distance seem to affect you too.

"Hey, shush, shush now Luna." He bounces you lightly.

"Everything alright?" your mother now asks as she steps into the kitchen, hands reaching out as she draws closer to you.

"She just started crying for some reason."

"I'll take her if you want?"

Your now handed over to your mother, who also tries calming you. However, you only calm and go quiet again once the screams have stopped.

"There now," your mother smiles as she rocks you slowly.

Your brothers quickly cleaning up the raw meat and blood to store back in the fridge.

"I'll see if Elena's alright," he now says as he heads out the kitchen.

You're now left with your mother who's singing quietly to you. You suck on your thumb and fall asleep.

"Daniel," she calls to your brother in a whisper.

He hurries back as your mother passes you over to him. He then places you in your cot before he's now readying himself for bed.

xXx

As the weeks pass and Alcina's now fully healed once again, she makes a call to a special person. Who quickly makes their way over to see her.

"I was attacked, Heisenberg!" she scowls at him.

"When? How?"

"I don't recall the details. I was in labour at the time," she frowns.

"Did everything go alright?" he now asks nervously.

"I had the child, yes." She then sighs. "But-"

Heisenberg runs his hands through his hair.

"Shit," he frowns deeply. "I'm sorry."

She brushes it off as it's far too painful to even think about.

"I know it's a little late, but I can have some of my men watch over you?" he now asks.

She shrugged. "I suppose, I may have use for them to bring me maidens from the village."

Heisenberg nodded as he stood from his seat. "I'll get them sent over right away. Sorry I couldn't do anything sooner."

She said nothing as he walks out. Simply wondering about how she would go about filling in the hole that the hunters had now left her with.

"If you're lost to me then I'll have to think of other options," she frowned as she stood.

xXx

Days turned to weeks as you grew in size and intelligence.

"Meat," you now clap as your brother sets you up with another meal.

"Of all first words," he sighs as a knock at the door has him quickly wiping his hands to go open it.

"Got any young women living with you?" the scruffy looking man asks forcefully.

"Only my sister," Daniel replies to which the man now nods to the others to storm your house.

"Bring her out!"

"H-Hey!" your brother protests, getting a look from one of the men.

There was something strange about them. The way they looked and acted.

"What's going on?" your mother's now asking at the sudden disturbance.

"This doesn't concern you," another snarled pushing her back into her dresser.

"Hey, watch it!" Daniel snaps as he quickly protects his mother.

"Shut it, boy!" yet another snaps, giving him a good backhand that knocks him right off his feet.

"Daniel!" his mother quickly turns at the noise of him landing.

Blood trickles down from his lip as well as the back of his head.

"Daniel, are you alright?" his mother now asks as she feels at his face.

"I'm fine, mother." He scowls up at the men.

"She's sick," another now returns. "The baby might be a good choice when she's older."

"If you've harmed my daughters in anyway, I'll-"

"Head out, this was a waste of time." The first growls as he knocks a vase of flowers onto the floor in spite before turning to head out. "We'll be back when the brats older."

The door slams shut as Daniel now pushes himself up and out of his mother's grip.

"I'm fine," he tells her again a little annoyed this time.

"I'm sorry, darling." She sighs.

He heads out after wiping the blood from his lip, only to now find you tearing into a thick slab of meat. You seem to be handling it well so he leaves you to it to check on his sister. Thankfully she's unharmed, a little shaken up, but unharmed.

"What just happened? Who were those men?" she asks shakily.

"I don't know," he shrugs. "But they won't be taking Luna."

"Luna? Why do they want Luna?"

"They said they wanted her when she's older," Daniel shrugs.

"Don't let them take her, Danny."

"I won't," he smiled at her.

xXx

"Fresh batch for you, my lady."

Alcina looked each and every one of them over, until one caught her fancy. A lively blonde that had fire in her eyes. 

"What's your name, child?" she asks softly.

"Daniela," the young woman frowned. "And I'm no child."

"You're fiery, I like that." 

Daniela glared at her.

"I know you're angry and afraid, but you can now be sure that I will take good care of all of you."

"I'm not afraid of you!" she snaps.

Alcina rubbed her thumb over the young woman's cheek, smiling with the delight of breaking this one in. 

"You're perfect," she smiles.

Now taking them to their quarters, she allowed them to bathe and dress before setting them on their chores with the older women that had been under her charge for a while. She never allowed them to get too old though as that usually tainted the blood. She was always in need of new servants, but never too much as to make the village non-existent of them after all. 

"Daniela, my pet." She would coo at the young woman.

Given time Daniela soon became more and more close to Alcina. So much so Alcina would now start to call her daughter. Daniela didn't mind in the least, she had a mother that actually loved her. 

"Mother," she smiled up at the taller woman, getting her hair smoothed back by a large gloved hand. "The girls are here."

"Shall we see who can be your next sister?" Alcina asked her softly.

Daniela wasn't too keen of the idea of having someone else share her mother's love.

"What do you think to this one?" Alcina asks looking to another darker blonde. 

Daniela shakes her head, giving the woman an almighty glare that had her lowering her head in fear.

"This one?" she now asks regarding a brunette.

"Mother," Daniela whines. "I don't want a sister."

Alcina lays a hand on her head softly. "It doesn't matter how many daughters I have, you'll all receive the same amount of love from me."

Daniela lowers her head, knowing she won't get her own way. 

"What's your name, child?" she now asks the brunette.

She doesn't look at them, knowing the blonde was back to giving her another glare.

"Pandora," she replies in almost a whisper before lowering her head as tears start to fall. 

Daniela huffs, why would she want this one as a sister? Alcina raises a hand to lift the young woman's head up. 

"Shush, child. You're home now."

"But," she sniffles. 

"Go bathe and dress. I'll call for you after, we shall have a talk." 

She sniffled a little more now as one of the experienced maids headed over to take them to their quarters. 

"Daniela, go rest child." 

"But I'm not tired," she protested. 

Alcina gave her a look that had her turning to head off. Once the brunette had bathed and dressed, she was then escorted to where Alcina awaited her. 

"Pandora's here for you, my lady." The maid announced before leaving them be. 

"Come closer, my child. I won't bite," she smiled softly.

Pandora slowly moved over to stand in front of her. 

"Now tell me of everything that bothers you. I want to make sure that you're free of pain before you become mine."

Pandora lowered her head again, her chest heaving with heavy sobs. Alcina raised a hand to take the young woman's in her own. She then pulled her over to her softly to guide her onto her knee, bringing her closer to her.

"Tell me when you're ready. Don't push yourself," she soothed her. 

Pandora cried for what seemed like hours before she finally calmed enough to explain everything.

"M-My mother grew sick," she tried to explain after getting worked up. "My f-father blamed me for it."

Alcina soothed a hand down the woman's head, brushing back wet strands of silky brown hair. 

"Did he hurt you at all?" she now asked, voice giving away a bit of anger. 

Pandora nodded against her. 

"Good girl for telling me," she now lowered her head to rest her chin upon the brunettes head. "I'll make sure he's sorted out for you. How is your mother now?"

The movement she now felt told her she was crying again. 

"I'm sorry," she soothed. "But something's are for the best."

They stayed like that for a while, just until Alcina was sure Pandora was fine enough to go to bed. 

xXx

"Shop," you now giggled as you watched your brother get ready. 

"Yeah," he smiled. "You're eating us out of house and home."

"Home, home," you smiled. 

He gave your head a rub to then have to brush your hair again.

"Slip this on," he smiled as you held up your arms.

"Brother taking me shopping," you giggle again as your mother makes an appearance. 

"She's learning to pick up on things fast, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's really smart." Your brother compliments you as you're already wobbling over to the door. 

"Shop, shop," you beckon him over. 

Your mother laughs as your brother walks over. 

"I'll be sure to pick up Elena pills too," he remembers.

"Don't forget about what I need," your mother reminds him. 

Daniel takes your hand in his, feeling the absolute strength in your grip. 

"Take care," your mother says as you're both now heading out. 

Daniel leads you down the usual route, past the other houses and people that are turning to look over at you.

"Flower!" 

He turns as you're now pulling him over to the side.

"Luna, this way." He tries to get you to go back, but your strengths pulling him. "No, not into the woods."

"Flower!" you say again excitedly, stopping at the first set of trees.

You crouch down to grab the flower and pull it and its roots right out of the ground. 

"Flower!" you're now showing your brother.

"It's nice," he smiles. 

"Mother wants flower?" 

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it," he nods. "But we've got to get to the shops before night fall, alright?"

"Nightfall," you repeat. 

"Bad things come out at night," you warn her.

"Bad things," you shiver. 

"Exactly," he smiles as you take your flower in hand to now lead him back to the path.

Once you reach the shop, your brothers now grabbing everything he needs while you randomly pull things off the shelf. 

"For you," you offer. 

"I would but I can't afford it," he sighs. 

Your smile drops as you have little choice but to put it back.

"I'll have to put in a few extra hours down at the mill," he shrugs. "Anyway, we best be heading back."

You take his hand as he now pays for the goods, making one last quick stop to collect his sisters medication before heading back.


End file.
